


in a fog

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Exes with Benefits, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Just because Foggy's still her emergency contact doesn't mean he and Darcy are back together.And just because she's going to his place when she gets sent home from the hospital doesn't mean they're together either.No matter what Claire says.





	in a fog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara47q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara47q/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018
> 
>  

“Claire, I will never forgive you.” Darcy draped her arm over her eyes in a very Scarlet O'Hara kind of way. The effect was dampened somewhat by the IV and the fact that she was in a hospital bed and not a Civil War era fainting couch.

“He’s your emergency contact, Darcy!  And you were unconscious!” Claire countered, leaning down to shine a light into Darcy’s pupils. “You’re looking better… how are you feeling?”  

“Mad at you for calling my ex.”  

Claire rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, you guys aren’t exes.”  

“Yes, we are!” Darcy countered.  

“You and Foggy might have ‘technically’ broken up, but you’re still together,” the nurse said knowingly.  

“How do you figure?”  

“Do exes still go on dates? Do exes still sleep together?”  

Darcy turned to look at the other person in the room, currently seated at her bedside and holding her hand. “You told her we’re still sleeping together?”

Foggy shook his head. “Claire and I don’t run in the same circles, but I’ll give you one guess who has.”

“Karen is now dead to me,” Darcy declared. “I will never forgive her.”  

“Wow, that’s a pretty long list of unforgivables,” Foggy quipped. “First Claire, now Karen…”  

“You’re cruising for spot number three, Nelson,” Darcy snapped.  

“If you put Foggy on the list, who’s going to go with you on dates and sleep with you?” Claire teased. “Unless you’re finally going to take Luke and me up on our invitation…”  

“You’re still dead to her too, Claire, remember?” Foggy said, jamming his phone in his pocket and standing up to cross the floor to the bed.  "Now that you’re awake, I actually do have to go, Darce. I’ll be back after my meeting, but I’m pretty sure you’ll be sprung by then…“ He bent slightly to kiss her forehead.

She tilted up to meet his lips with her own, her hands cupping his face and holding him close for a much longer kiss than he likely thought he was getting.  

He broke it off grudgingly, sighing and pressing his forehead to hers briefly. "You coming back to my place after Claire lets you leave?”  

Darcy nodded.  "Doesn’t mean we’re back together, though…"  

He shook his head. “Of course not.  You want pad thai? I’ll pick some up on the way home?”  

“Yes please,” Darcy said softly, settling back into the pillows of her hospital bed. “Get some OJ too, you never have any.”

Claire scoffed to herself, peeling back a page of Darcy’s chart.  

“What was that?” Darcy asked, sniffing. “Must have been a ghost because Claire’s dead to me.”  

“Marry her already, Fog…” Claire said in lieu of responding to Darcy.

“I’m trying,” Foggy replied, kissing Darcy’s forehead once.

“Not trying hard enough if I’m your ex,” Darcy mumbled.


End file.
